My invention was out of love for the animal, the preservation of the animal, and the minimal chance of someone being injured.
I have never forgotten as a young child the sadness I felt when I was returning home from grocery shopping with my Grandmother. My grandparents lived at 11,000 feet on a mountain range, and animals were always luckily around. We approached a sharp turn in the highway and there in the road was a vehicle and a Buck, a male deer in the roadway struck by a vehicle. I was young and I still recall seeing the Doe, a female deer standing on the side of the highway looking back towards the buck with a small fawn at her side. I cried, I sobbed, and wondered why such a tragedy had to occur. I realize that the story of Bambi had been so powerful, and why it had such an impact, because we are reminded that death does occur and we control only our own actions. As I grew I wanted to figure out a solution, and my product came to me. I drove on a very busy travel way for animals crossing. I saw carnage daily on the roadway, many times multiple death of animals. Even though I believe that hunting and managing our wildlife is necessary, and monitoring the health of our animals is important, death from an animal vehicle collision did not need to be so prevalent. I thought about the technology the absence of needed product on the market to assist even after years of destruction. I wanted to find a solution in the direction that made sense. The animal alarm, my product the Animal Alarm AA-100, is that answer. Multiple arrays of monitoring travel, and documenting the animals that cross, with power from solar and battery, computer programming that consistently monitors and reacts.